


I think we're a hit

by t_hens



Series: Valentine's Day Fic Celebration [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Hidden Relationship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sexual Content, Strangers to Lovers, singer/musician au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 17:29:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_hens/pseuds/t_hens
Summary: Dan is an up and coming singer and Phil is the headlining act on their shared tour.What happens when they can't keep their hands to themselves?





	I think we're a hit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waveydnp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveydnp/gifts).



> based off of the prompt 'hidden relationship'
> 
> I hope you like it Sarah <3
> 
> beta by [fourthingsandawizard](http://fourthingsandawizard.tumblr.com)

It starts with a coy smile, casually thrown across a room full of their mutual crew, all working to make sure their respective shows are running as smoothly as possible. It makes Dan’s stomach flood with butterflies and a blush stain his cheeks. It’s only the first night of their tour and if that’s his reaction, Dan wonders how he could possibly survive five more months of this. 

When Dan had gotten the call from his agent that Phil Lester wanted him to be the opening act on his upcoming tour, he thought for sure he was dreaming. He was a new comer on the music scene, just barely having released his first album, and Phil had been topping the charts for years now. He was tall, gorgeous, and incredibly talented; Dan had been a fan for years, his own work often inspired by Phil’s albums. He had said yes and then immediately gone and thrown up from nerves and excitement. 

The smiles come frequently. Whenever Phil sees Dan he always shoots him a smile, and more often than not a once over with his eyes that Dan thinks is supposed to be subtle, but isn’t really. They start chatting more casually after the first few nights, Phil eager to hear how Dan is liking touring. 

They sit together on the sofa in Phil’s dressing room, a glass of Phil’s expensive red wine held in each of their hands. They sit a respectable distance apart, but each time Dan tells a bad joke that makes Phil throw his head back with laughter, Phil’s body manages to inch closer to Dan’s until their knees are pressed together. The skin under Dan’s jeans feels like it’s on fire where they are in contact and he knows his cheeks are a little pinker than half a glass of wine can justify.

That night when he’s tucked away safely in his bunk on his tour bus, he thinks back to their knees pressing together and the long line of Phil’s pale neck, and he feels embarrassed about how quickly his cock swells. He feels like he’s 13 years old again and he’s just googled ‘boob’ for the first time. He tries to ignore it but realizes it’s pointless, deciding to just get it over with. He brings himself over the edge quickly, trying not to think of Phil, wanting to maintain some semblance of professionalism? between the two of them.

Over the next month as they become closer, the smiles become more pronounced and the glances definitely linger, each time making Dan’s whole body feel like a bolt of electricity has hit it when Phil finally looks away from him. They spend several nights tucked away together in any corner of their venues that they can find, talking and giggling like a pair of teenagers. Phil always seems to find a reason to scoot closer to Dan, or casually place a hand on his arm or knee, never failing to make Dan ache a little with want.

It all comes to a head about three months into the tour. Dan, high on the adrenaline of the show, sneaks into Phil’s dressing room and shuts the door quickly behind him.

“Hey! Great set. I could hear it from in here.”

He doesn’t waste any time, pressing Phil down into the couch he had been sitting on while scrolling through his phone.

Dan takes no time crawling on top of him and capturing Phil’s lips in his own. Though initially a little shocked, Phil recepriates quickly. He pulls Dan forward so they their chests touch, and Dan can feel the way Phil’s breath stutters when he grinds down onto Phil’s lap. Dan can’t help the smirk that comes to his face as he listens to the whine that leaves Phil’s always composed mouth. It’s a rush of power and lust that has him moving off of Phil’s lap and dropping to his knees in front of him.

He pauses at the waistband of Phil’s jeans, glancing up as if to ask permission. 

“Please,” Phil groans, and Dan wastes no more time. He pulls the belt from its loops and works on getting the zip down.

He doesn’t take the time to marvel at Phil’s cock like he wants to, just licks over the head and sets to work on swallowing him down the best he can.

Phil’s loud during sex, Dan is surprised to learn. Though he’s a singer, from what Dan knew of him so far, Phil is quiet and thinks about what he says before speaks. Seeing him so unguarded and raw feels like a drug to Dan, already eager for the next time that he can bring out this Phil again.

With his hands gripped firmly in Dan’s hair, Phil comes with a whine high in his throat. Dan swallows, too lazy to get up and find a tissue. He lets himself fall back onto the floor, huffing out a tired breath. What he isn’t expecting is for Phil to crawl over him and kiss him like he needs Dan’s lips on his in order to breath. The moan that leaves Dan just seems to spur Phil on, his hands reaching for Dan’s belt. 

He doesn’t even get a chance to ask before Dan is nodding his head urgently. “Yes, please, _anything_.”

Phil smirks and quickly works on getting Dan’s pants off. When Phil’s hand finally gets around Dan, he’s sure he is going to pass out. It’s like Phil has been touching him for years and is familiar with all the spots on Dan’s body that need touched the most. Phil moves his head down to Dan’s neck and starts working the delicate skin between his teeth. He sucks lightly and although Dan whines and thrusts up into Phil’s hand, Dan pulls away from his mouth.

“No marks,” he says quietly. Phil leans up a little to look Dan in the eye, his eyes looking like they are searching for something and when he looks away after a second, Dan feels like he’s disappointed him.

“Okay,” Phil breaths into the skin of Dan’s neck, making him whine. “No marks, but is _this_ okay?” He asks, licking a stripe from Dan’s collarbone to his ear and then kissing down the same trail.

“God, _yes!_ ,” Dan practically screams.

He can feel, rather than hear, Phil’s answering chuckle. The speed of Phil’s hand increases and Dan’s right on the cusp, when a knock on Phil’s door sounds.

“Mr. Lester, you’re on in five. Are you stage ready?,” the voice asks through the closed door.

Phil doesn’t stop touching Dan, in fact his hand speeds up a little, causing Dan to whine loudly. Phil covers his mouth with his available hand and swipes a finger over Dan’s slit, eliciting another loud moan, though muffled this time by Phil’s palm.

“Yes. I’ll be right out. Thank you.”

Dan waits until he can no longer hear the footsteps outside before groaning and pumping his cock harder into Phil’s hand, the last push he needs to come over Phil’s fist. 

Phil slumps forward onto Dan, heaving out a sigh. “Wow,” he says into the sleeve of his stage shirt.

“Yeah. Sorry that I just, like, attacked you.” Now that the adrenaline has started to leave his body, he’s starting to think that maybe this wasn’t the smartest idea. He and Phil are both in the spotlight and the last thing he wants is to be tabloid fodder.

“No complaints here. I’ve been wanting to do that for quite a while.”

Dan giggles before he can stop himself. He looks over to where Phil is still laying with his face in his arm and kisses the pink patch lingering on his cheek. He’s smiling when he looks back, so Dan takes that as a good sign.

“I’m happy to hear that, because I have, too. Probably a lot longer than you have.”

Phil looks like he’s about to make a smart-ass retort when the a knock on the door stops him.

“Mr. Lester, one minute till the show starts.” They sound nervous, and Dan has to stifle a giggle.

“I’m coming,” Phil calls out, making Dan laugh harder. 

“Again? That was quick.”

Phil rolls his eyes and places a quick kiss on Dan’s lips before standing and helping him up. He brushes off his clothes to try and smooth out some of the wrinkles and runs a hand through his hair.

“Am I acceptable?” 

Dan walks forwards and straightens out his crooked collar. “There. Beautiful.”

A flush works it’s way up Phil’s neck and settles high on his cheeks.

“I have to go,” he says, apologetically. Dan nods and watches as he opens the door and jogs towards the stage.

Dan blows out a deep breath and works on straightening himself up, checking the mirror to make sure he’s not too much of a mess. Once he deems himself acceptable, he peeks out the door and quickly walks toward his dressing room, not wanting to be seen sneaking out of the headliner’s suite.

***

Phil doesn’t find him right away after the show, and Dan isn’t sure if he’s disappointed or relieved. Although what happened was amazing, Phil is his boss of sorts. And famous. Really famous. His name and face were always strewn across the covers of gossip magazines. The last thing Dan wanted was to have everyone think that he only got the gig because he’s sleeping with the star.

He scrubs his hands over his face and decides to take a shower, still feeling a bit sticky and gross from earlier. He discards his clothes quickly and enters the ensuite bathroom in his dressing room. The water is hot and steams up the room quickly, helping to ease a little of the tension in his shoulders.

He doesn’t hear the door open, so when Phil’s voice fills the small space with no warning, Dan can't help but let out a terrified squeak.

“Shit, sorry.” Phil’s laugh rings out and echoes off the walls, filling the room with the delightful sound. “I didn’t mean to scare you. I knocked a couple times but you didn’t answer and I heard the shower going. I just wanted to come see you,” he tacks on quietly.

“Well, hi,” Dan says, poking his head from behind the curtain. Phil stands there a little awkwardly, one hand in his pocket twisting at a weird angle, giving him the look of someone much younger and a lot less intimidating.

“Wanna join me?” Dan doesn’t wait for Phil’s answer, just pulls his head back into the shower and resumes getting his hair wet enough to wash.

He doesn’t have to wait long for an answer before Phil is slipping in next to him. Dan smiles and moves to the side so Phil can move under the spray. He grabs his shampoo and is about start washing when Phil slowly takes it from his hands.

“May I?” 

Dan nods and turns. Phil’s hands are gentle on his scalp, scratching and massaging the foam through the wild curls like it’s his job. 

“Mmm. Feels nice.” Dan’s voice slurs a little, contentment radiating from him.

Phil doesn’t say anything in response, just places a quick kiss on Dan’s shoulder, making Dan’s heart thump happily. 

When it’s time to rinse, they trade places and Dan takes the bottle of shampoo from Phil’s hands before he has a chance to start washing.

“My turn,” Dan says, rubbing the cool liquid in his hands and reaching out to start washing Phil’s dark locks.

He hums happily as Dan’s hands wash away the remaining sweat and gel in his hair. When he’s finished, Dan pulls his hands away to let Phil rinse, though it’s the last thing he wants to do. Being so close to Phil, especially in such a confined space, makes Dan’s heart beat erratically and has him wanting to reach out and pull Phil’s mouth onto his.

Phil rinses the suds out quickly and when he’s finished, moves towards Dan, crowding him against the wall of the shower. 

“I really like you, Dan.” 

“I really like you, too. But -” Dan starts and is interrupted with a groan from Phil, who dips his head and rests it against Dan’s shoulder.

“Why does there have to be a but?” he asks, making Dan giggle.

“It’s not a bad but, it’s just...a little but.”

Phil lifts his head from Dan’s shoulder and lets out a sigh.

“So, tell me about this but, then.” 

Not laughing takes all of Dan’s self control and he has to take a moment before replying.

“I just mean that I really like you, but I don’t want to like, make this public. I don’t want people thinking that I’m getting where I am because we are together. Or that I, like, slept my way here.”

Phil starts to reply, but Dan cuts him off. “But maybe you don’t even want this to be, like, a thing. God. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have assumed. I -.”

Phil presses his lips to Dan’s, effectively silencing him for a moment before pulling away.

“I _do_ want this to be something, but I understand if it isn’t something that you want public. I don’t want to take anything from your success. Besides, being in the public eye puts pressure on things. And I would much rather just have you to myself, if I’m being honest.”

Dan feels fondness course through him and he pulls Phil forward into a kiss.

“So, we’re gonna do this? Just us?”

Phil answers with a kiss, making Dan’s knees feel a little weak like a cheesy rom-com.

“Nothing would make me happier.”

**Author's Note:**

> like/reblog on [tumblr](http://tobieallison.tumblr.com/post/182710582491/i-think-were-a-hit) if you'd like :)


End file.
